The present invention relates to sharing content media for mobile devices, and more particularly, is directed to collecting information about each user as needed so that registration is progressive.
Mobile communications has exploded in popularity, and is expected to continue to grow. Manufacturers continue to innovate in the types and capabilities of mobile devices. Content providers wish to make their content available to the growing community of mobile device users. However, due to the staggering quantity and variety of device physical and functional capabilities, it is extremely difficult to easily provide content to the community. At present, there are over 6,000 different devices used by the community. Additionally, desktop computer users should also be included in the community.
Accordingly, there is a need for an intermediate system that attends to the details of how to present content depending on the capabilities of a receiving device, particularly when the receiving device is a mobile device.